Like Father, Like Son
by Chihiro77
Summary: Gaara is a widower and single father left raising his young son Haruno who like his father also has a demon within him. As life gets harder and harder for his son, will Gaara be able to provide any comfort or safety?
1. The Demonic Birth

**_So this is my first Gaara fanfic…WOW. I hope everyone likes it. The first ch. is REALLY sad but trust me the second ch. (which is done) is GREAT and CUTE and FUNNY! So please read the 2nd ch. before you hate it! R and R. I really hope I got Gaara's personality right…._**

CHAPTER 1: THE DEMONIC BIRTH

Gaara stared at the slumbering child. It was in a small wooden cradle, and although it was only a few days old he gazed upon it with hatred. The child that murdered his wife when it became his son. Outside the only light came from the pale Konoha moon, the trees rustled in the warm breeze, and the crickets sang their song. He sighed wearily and recalled the events from five days ago.

After being married for only a year Sakura had found herself pregnant. Everything went fine until the last month. Sakura was with Ino when she collapsed from exhaustion. The medic – nins told her the baby wouldn't survive much longer. He had never seen her cry so much. It seemed she could not stop no matter how much he consoled her.

It was then that the idea came to her.

'Gaara, what if we gave the baby extra chakura from another source?'

He had nodded. 'That would work but there is no way to do that with out…' He paused, 'connecting the child with a demon.'

'Do it.' She whispered. He gazed at her in shock.

'No. I won't. I'd rather it died than do that.'

'Why? It would save it!'

'Sakura, you don't know what it's like to not fully be you! To be only a host!'

'Please Gaara!' Tears swelled in her eyes.

'No. We'll have other babies. I promise you.'

Without a word she took his hands and began forming them into the necessary forms to get the jutsu she wanted. He was amazed at how strong a desperate woman fighting for her child could be. He couldn't stop her no matter how much he struggled. Eventually the both held a ball of pulsing energy.

'Sakura, don't do this. Please Sakura…' He begged her as she struggled against him to bring it down to her swollen belly. The instant it touched, the chakura entered her and she screamed with pain. He panicked and as medic – nins streamed in he ran the opposite way, out of the room. Her screams rang in his ears when he finally stopped. He slid down the wall, panting and wide eyed. He shook uncontrollably as for the first time for a very long time he brought his knees to his chest, covered his head and sobbed.

He knew the outcome. It would be the same as his birth; the child would live but Sakura would die. He walked in slowly and felt the air. It was thick with sadness and pain. Sakura was in the bed breathing weakly. She was as pale as the white sheets and as he held her hand he could feel her body stiffening as warmth left her. She opened her eyes slightly.

'Something to remember me by…' she had muttered, and then was still. He closed her eyes and turned to the child.

Its body was still damp and wrinkled. It had a full head of red hair and gazed at him through emerald eyes.

'Hello Haruno.'

END OF FLASHBACK

The one good this about the events, although he was still trying to figure out if it was 'good', was that he might finally understand his own father.

The child was definitely his. Besides the red hair, it would sometimes give him the black stare he had been so fond of giving others. There was only one difference. Behind the chill Gaara saw a look of forgiveness. It was as though it knew the events before its birth and forgave him. It only caused him more pain and guilt. He knew that the fact he was responsible for his son's condition would haunt him for life. He wondered how it would work. Would Haruno, named after Sakura, automatically show signs he was possessed like he did? Maybe the babe would be like Naruto and discover later on? He knew only time would tell.

He stood up and stretched. He was about to leave the room when he turned around. So far he had touched Haruno as little as possible. Now he lifted him from the cradle and walked around the room slowly. He pressed Haruno softly against his chest as he supported his head. He hummed a song Sakura had taught him, singing the words in his head.

_'You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here.'_

He sang the entire thing before laying Haruno back down and leaving the room. He smiled for he just realized that he loved his son more than anything. He made a vow: Since he could not save Sakura he would save her child. No matter the personal cost.


	2. Sand Mites and Visitors

Ok so here's chapter two! This'll probably be my favorite out of all of them. A quick description of Haruno – basically exactly like little Gaara but with no dark circles, a heart shaped face, and green eyes. No tattoo either. This is where I'll probably get told Gaara's personality is WAY off and if it is I'm very sorry. R and R please!

CHAPTER TWO: SAND MITES AND VISITORS

"No Daddy!" A four-year-old Haruno shrieked. Gaara struggled to put the naked boy into the tub.

"Haruno behave. The hokage from Kohona is coming and I need to get you clean."

"But I don't like baths!"

"Well too bad." He gasped and pointed out the window with one hand at the sandy landscape beyond while the one behind his back formed sand into various animal forms. Haruno watched in amazement as a rabbit hoped across the sand and didn't turn away until he felt warm water on his head.

"Hey!" He cried putting his hands to his head as if trying to push the water off.

Gaara laughed softly. "Got you." Haruno pouted and tried to look mean and scary but it was impossible. Gaara had been watching the boy closely the past few years and was relived the demon had so far remained dormant. Gaara dried his son off and helped him dress, showing him for the millionth time how a shirt went on. A few minutes later a knock sounded on the wooden door. Gaara opened it and embraced his childhood friend.

"Hello Hokage of Konoha," he said bowing.

"Likewise Kazekage of the Sand Village. But you know you can just call me Naruto."

Naruto walked in and spotted Haruno quickly.

"Behind a chair is not a good hiding spot I'm afraid." He smiled and held out his hand. Haruno just stuck his tongue out and ran off. As Gaara scolded the boy and went to chase after him, Naruto laughed and stopped him.

"Just like his mother. Your looks and her personality make an interesting combination."

Gaara smiled. "He's a constant pest too, just like she was, but I loved her anyway."  
"Pest doesn't begin to cover it."

"Oh ya Mr. Hyper-active-annoying-kid. SHE was the bigger pest between the two of you?"

"Whatever. You must really miss her huh?"

"Yes. But I have him and the others."  
"Have you told him yet?"  
"About what?"  
Naruto dropped his voice and looked around. "You know…about the demon?"

"Oh! No not yet. He turned out like you in that way. Let's just pray he doesn't get your grades."

"Oh ha ha. He really caused you to open up, you're actually joking around. Which was impossible for you a few years ago. It's as if you're a completely different person."

"Ya. I had built a wall around my heart. You made the crack and Sakura and Haruno busted it down. I've got love now which was all I ever really wanted as a kid."  
"I know. I really miss having you in the village. Your departure was so sudden. You made sure the kid was up to a trip and then just left."  
"I have duties here. You of all people should know that. You're Hokage! Which I still can't believe."

"I know. I can't believe it either. Such a shame, Tsunade dying from that illness."

"She was very young and a good…" He stopped when he heard Haruno scream. "Leader…Haruno?"

Both adults got up and walked into the boy's room.

"Haruno where are you?" Called Gaara worriedly.

Naruto tapped his shoulder. "Would he be the lump under the blanket by any chance?"

Gaara looked over to the bed and sure enough he saw a Haruno-shaped bulge. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

A small hand pointed to the wall across from them. Both Gaara and Naruto looked over but didn't see anything.

"What?"

"There's a spider." Came the boy's frightened whisper.

Gaara pulled away the blanket and picked up Haruno, holding him with one hand on his hip.

"Where? I don't see anything."

He walked over to the wall and looked closer at a small speck the boy was pointing at.

"That little thing?"  
"Daddy! It's as big as my head!" Haruno stretched his arms out as wide as he could and accidentally bumped Gaara in the face. He gently pushed the boy's arms down.

"Well then kill it."

The boy buried his face in his Father's shoulder. "No."

"Come on, just take your hand and hit the little thing."

Again Haruno protested. Gaara took the spider and dropped it into the sand outside.

He set his son on the floor.

"I thought you were a big boy now?"  
"I am," Haruno said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Then why did that little sand mite scare you so badly?"

"It was huge."  
"Does water scare you?"  
"Yes."  
"Does the Hokage scare you?" He pointed to Naruto.

"Yes."

"Would a meerkat scare you?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you even know what a meerkat is?"

Haruno shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Now you start school next year. You've got to toughen up a little ok? The spider was probably more scared of you than you were of it." When Haruno nodded he continued. "That's my boy. Now go play."

Haruno walked back into his room and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut Naruto burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked dangerously.

"That…was…so…cute!" He said between gasps for air.

Gaara chuckled darkly causing Naruto to stop abruptly.

"Never mind…um…I think I'll be leaving now." Naruto smiled nervously and Gaara shook his hand.

"Come visit again ok?"

"I will."

Later that night Gaara and Haruno were eating when Haruno broke the silence.

"Daddy…are you mad at me?"

Gaara looked up. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I could kill a spider." He swung his legs nervously under the table.

"No I'm not mad. It's ok if you don't like killing spiders. It's a good thing actually. Death isn't something to mess with." He said, remembering his own childhood and his previous love for killing.

After they finished and Haruno was in his pajamas Gaara tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and he hugged him back.

"I love you too my little sand might."

_**Oh ya! Gaara is 26 in this chapter making him 22 when Haruno was born. So he was around 21 when he got married. If anyone cares. Lol Chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully. I already began to write it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_


	3. war, 30, and kids

_**happy dance ON TO CHAPTER 3! I know I say this a ton but I just had a really bad writer's block (I get that a lot…T-T sorry). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all rock so much more than I do! Sigh I love this story! Now to introduce a new character! Who is she? Read and find out!**_

Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. His son Haruno, now eight years old, had been having nightmares for the past few nights keeping Gaara awake. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the demon awakening, a thought that kept him up even later at night. Just as he collapsed onto a chair someone knocked on the door. He glared at it hoping whoever it was would get the hint and leave. When the knocks only became more urgent he got up and opened the door to find Kankuro standing outside.

"What?" He said bitterly.

Kankuro stepped aside to reveal a small girl, about Haruno's age, behind him. "Gaara," he said slowly. "This is Midori, one of Haruno's class mates."

Gaara bent down to her level and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Midori." He dropped his hand and straightened when she nodded and began to stare at the floor. Kankuro smiled at him sadly and continued.

"You know that murder a few days ago?" Gaara nodded at this. Murders weren't common in Suna, especially ones of young women with their throats slashed. "Well, that was Midori's mother so now she has no family left. She was staying with me but my house is just too small."  
"And?" Gaara asked, realizing that would be why she was so quiet.

"I was hoping she could stay with you for a bit. Not to long! Just maybe a week or two until I can find a home for her."

Gaara sighed and took the little girl's hand. "No problem. She can stay here for as long as she wants." He looked down at her. "You can take my room tonight ok? I don't mind the couch." When she nodded, he began to lead her to his room when he stopped and turned to Kankuro. "Does she have any possessions?"

"Yes, but they're all back at my place."  
"We'll come get them tomorrow ok? Good night Kankuro, I'll see you when I take them to school."  
"Bye Gaara."

Gaara kept walking as he heard the door shut. He opened his bedroom door and led Midori over to the bed. He reached into one of the bottom drawers and took out a long yellow top. It was one of his favorites because it still smelled like Sakura. Every – once – and – a – while he would sleep with it to calm down after a stressful day. He hoped it would have the same effect on the girl.

"It might be a little big, but it should work." She nodded and took it. He turned around to give her some privacy and when she tapped him on the shoulder he turned back to see her once more not making eye contact. He pulled down the sheets and went to turn out the lights when she suddenly grabbed him around the abdomen and broke down sobbing. He rubbed her back, allowing her to cry as he spoke to her softly.

"It's ok. You'll be fine, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen ok? So there's no need to worry – you're safe here."

When she finally stopped, he tucked her into bed and stood in the doorway. "Sleep well and don't worry about what is to happen ok?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at him. "Thank you." She muttered, causing him to smile too.

"Anytime sweetie. Anytime." He turned off the lights and fell asleep on the couch.

Gaara awoke the next morning to find Haruno sitting on top of him, poking his cheek. "Dad! Dad! Some's here to see you! Dad!"

He was surprised to hear another voice in the room. "Haruno – kun!" It whispered softly. "Don't do that! You'll get us yelled at!" He recognized the sound as Midori, the small girl he had taken in the night before. He yawned, grabbed Haruno in a bear hug, and pretended to be asleep. Haruno began struggling. "Dad! I know you're awake! Come on already!" Gaara sighed and sat up. "You're no fun anymore you know that?" He ruffled his son's hair. "Now who's here to see me?" He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it he found Naruto pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"It started…It started…" He was saying over and over not even realizing Gaara was with him.

"What started?" Gaara asked him, causing Naruto's eyes to dart to him. Gaara took a step back, shocked. He had never seen the young Hokage looking so worried and perplexed. "What started Naruto?"

"The war." He kept on pacing until Gaara grabbed his shoulder.

"What war?"  
"Don't be foolish Gaara. You've known it was coming. The Village Hidden in the Mist has attacked. It has declared war on the world." He went back to pacing. "Why would they turn against everyone so suddenly? How foolish can they be? How to tell the public?" He was now muttering.

Gaara nodded. "Go home Naruto. Tell the public to be on alert but NOT to panic ok? Most important thing – stay calm yourself. If you're a wreck people will notice and know everything is not alright."  
"Yes…home…" Naruto walked off without another word.

Gaara turned around to find Haruno staring up at him, Midori behind him. "A war! Don't worry Dad! I'll stop them with my amazing ninja skills!" He kicked and punched the air a few times before falling down. "Oww…." He got up, rubbing his now sore butt. "Oh ya Dad! Here!" He handed a small package to Gaara, smiling widely.

"What's this for?" Gaara asked, taking it and looking it over. From all the tape he gathered that his son had wrapped it himself.

"Your birthday! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Today's my birthday?" Gaara counted to himself. "So it is…" He unwrapped the present (with much difficulty thanks to the three inches of tape…) and tried to hold back tears. In a purple Popsicle – stick frame was a picture of himself and Haruno. But he saw that Haruno had cut a picture of his mother out and pasted her in the picture also.

"I made it myself! Do you like it?" Haruno asked eagerly.

"It's beautiful." He set it on top of a shelf and stared at it a moment longer before turning to the two kids.

"Time to get ready for school."

After the kids had eaten and dressed he walked them to school. He found Kankuro outside of the school building, his bag of teacher supplies on his hip. "Hey Haruno, Midori, Gaara. He motioned for the kids to go inside the one room school building. "See you inside Kankuro – sensei." They said obediently.

"Why aren't you inside planning your class? Oh! You must be torturing your student teacher again right?"

"Hey it's not torturing her. Experience is the best teacher. Then again a room full of hyper kids might be a challenge but I know she's up to it."

"Ya sure."

"Oh before I forget! This is from Temari and Shikarmu." He took out a blue present. "Happy 30th birthday bro."

"Gee…thanks…I can feel the wrinkles forming already." Gaara laughed.

"You feel old? Think about how Temari and I feel."

"Ya, hey I might increase security around here for a bit ok."  
"Why?"  
"The Village Hidden in the Mist has announced war and I don't want anything happening to the kids."  
"I see. Think we're in trouble?"  
"Don't tell anyone Kankuro, but ya, I think we're in big trouble. I think Naruto and the others know it too."  
"Great…just what we need. But you'll be able to handle it. You're strong."  
"I hope." Gaara waved and turned to head home. "Oh ya! I found a home for Midori! I'm taking her in!"  
Kankuro shook his head smiling. "Alright. You be careful now."  
"Same to you!"

_**Oh no! They're at war and Haruno now has a sister! Oh and I think there will be two more chapters of this story before I move onto the sequel "Saving Haruno". Sorry this chappie wasn't as funny. I'll try to make the next one better – promise. Til later! Byes!**_


	4. Baby pictures and arguments

Midori looked away from the small house to her brother.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ya." He said, not looking at her.

"No one is going to blame you."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't…I didn't feel comfortable with who they paired me with."

"I see."

"I didn't mean to – "

"I know." Midori said, rubbing her bruised arm slightly.

Haruno pushed open the door only to find his entire family pop up and scream "SURPRISE!" Midori walked in after him, smiling widely. "Thanks everyone!" She said.

Haruno walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him. He attempted to give them a weak smile but failed. His Uncle came up to him, messing his hair.

"What's wrong? You should be proud to be a chunin now!"

Gaara put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder and shook his head as Haruno looked at the floor.

"Oh…" Kankuro, rubbed his head. "Well….lot's of people don't make it their first time! No worries – just take it again next year!"

Temari sighed and pushed him away. "Not helping Kankuro. Although he is right – not everyone makes it on their first try."

Haruno nodded. "I know."

Temari smiled. "Look what I've got Gaara!" She pulled out a small book and waved it in front of him. Ume was helping me clean the house and we found these. They're your BABY PICTURES."

Gaara paled. "What?"

"Hey do have the one from the time when we gave him some makeup? He loved the eyeliner."

"But of course."

Haruno sulked off to his bedroom when he saw an opening. He knew his father would be mad but he just didn't feel like he deserved a party. He didn't know what to think, especially about Midori. He loved her but at the same time he was annoyed with her. If only she had never come then he might have became a chunin after all. He sighed and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes.

_Don't think like that, you know it's not fair. You chose what you thought was right._ Came the voice from within his head. He knew it was right but he hated admitting it and without meaning to he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

She was back again, but unlike all the others times she was now scolding him as though he was still a small child.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"_Yes you did. You chose to do what you did and now you must live with your guilt."_

"But Mom…" He struggled to find the words to make her understand. "I couldn't hurt her – she's my sister! And then she came out of nowhere and I was just so mad! I'm sorry!"

He watched as his mother nodded and faded away with a sad smile. He jolted awake, dripping in cold sweat to find someone pounding on his door.

"Haruno open up. Now." Came his father's stern voice.

Haruno sighed and walked over to the wooden door. He paused a moment before turning the knob and allowing Gaara to push it open all the way. He had rarely seen his father so livid so he looked at his feet instead of facing his father's stern gaze.

"Ya Dad?" He muttered.

"You know very what I'm here for. Everyone came up from Konoha to see you and your sister and you sneak upstairs after barely saying hello."

Haruno gulped, he was in more trouble than he thought – Gaara wasn't even yelling. "Sorry."  
"Sorry's not going to cut it. What gave you the idea that you could do that? You had no right to run off like that so you better have a really good reason because whether you're allowed out of the house for the next 3 weeks might depend on it got it?"  
Haruno felt his temper boil. His dad knew he had lost the fight and naturally it would be a sore spot so what right did his father have to come and start yelling at him.

"You knew I'd be fighting her didn't you?" He asked trying to keep his temper in line.

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew I was paired with Midori and you had the power to change it! Did you really think I'd be able to fight her! Were you surprised when I forfeited before the fight even began?"  
"Don't you talk to me like that. The fights were chosen at random – "

"But as Kazekage I am sure you got the list before hand! I can't believe you'd do that to me!" He pushed his way past Gaara and walked out of the house.

After walking a few feet he collapsed on sand and looked up at the stars, tears leaking silently down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hit her Mom, honest. I was just so mad and then she came up to me and I couldn't take it. I didn't mean to yell at her and tell her that I resented how Dad took her in, you've got to believe me!"

"_You are forgiven little one."_ Came the voice once more as Haruno kept pleading with the empty sky.

_**Gah! This took me longer than I thought. Next chapter, which might be up tonight, might get a little confusing because it's going to be in different POVs ok? Good. Next chapter will be the last one for this story and the it's the sequel which I can't wait to write! It's going to be so much better!**_


	5. run away the final chapter

**Ok do you guys want me to continue this or not??? I only got 1 review (thank you so much iKannSpel! It really made my day!) and truthfully I'm getting discouraged. If you like the story please review. It doesn't have to be long, it can just be "Update". Just so I know people are still reading it ok? Thanks! This is the last chapter!!!! POV means Point of View for people who don't know. Oh and I know next to nothing about Snake so any info would be a big help!**

**HarunoPOV**

The crowd in the stadium roared as I stepped into the arena. Midori stood across from me and smiled. I didn't return it. I looked up past the concrete walls to the sky. It matched my mood perfectly with big dark clouds. I looked back at my sister, heart pounding in my chest. It wasn't that I was worried I would lose the fight, I was worried that I would hurt her. I looked up for my dad but could barely make him out. I didn't care, I was too mad at him. Why didn't he tell me I'd be fighting her? Why didn't he get them to change it?

The examiner opened his mouth to speak.

"I forfeit!" I yelled. There were gasps from the audience and Midori ran toward me.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I ignored her and began to walk away but was stopped by the examiner.

"You sure about this kid?"  
I nodded and he let go of my shoulder shaking his head. I felt his eyes on me as I kept walking, ignoring Midori's shouts of protest.

I shot up drenched in sweat and looked around my room. Three years later and I was still having nightmares of that day? I sighed and collapsed back on the bed praying I could go through a week without reliving that day for once.

"_All in good time little one."_ Came the voice in my head. I sighed once more and closed my eyes.

**SasukePOV**

I rubbed my eyes wearily as I waited for Karin to come back. She was on a scouting mission for possible additions to Snake. I was getting desperate now that Jugo and Hozuki had been killed. Finally I saw her red hair in the distance approaching.

"Guess what I found!" She said happily, causing me to roll my eyes unconsciously in disgust. She pouted. "I found someone of interest but if you're not nice to me I'm not going to tell you!"

"Fine, I apologize." It was much too late to argue with her. "Now who did you find?"  
"A boy in the sand village named Haruno."

"Haruno?" The name sounded familiar. "You mean the boy who forfeited his exam three years ago?"

She nodded happily. "Yep!"  
I sighed, could she get any more annoying? "Then why would he be of interest to us?"

"Because I have reason to believe that he has power that he didn't get the chance to show." She sat down in my lap clutching my neck as if she was drowning and I had suddenly become a human sized lift saver.

"And that is?" I attempted in vain to push her off.

"He was fighting his sister! Also his parents are slash were pretty powerful! His dad's the Kazekage Gaara and his late mother was the famous medic-nin Sakura Haruno."  
I stopped my feeble attempts and looked off into the distance. "You don't say? I remember them now….very well, good job Karin. I'll look into him more. We go for him in a few days."

"Yes sir!"

**MidoriPOV**

I was finally home! After being away for more than a week doing my chunin duties I was relieved to see the small wooden door to the house in the distance. When I was only a few feet away dad bursted out of the house, clearly he had been watching at the window.

I had heard many things about my father over the years and I didn't believe any of them. I've heard everything from he was once possessed by a demon to how they say he loved killing and did it without reason or remorse. I know it's all lies but it makes me nervous all the same. Even with all that, my Dad still reminds me more of a mother hen than a cold blooded killer. (AN: I never thought I would EVER compare Gaara to a mother hen….)

"Hey Dad!" I waved at him, running now.

"How was the mission?" He asked, embracing me but then looking at me for cuts and scrapes.

"It was fine Dad. We weren't attacked or anything. Where's Haruno?"

"At the shop."

I sighed. After forfeiting the match it was like my brother had lost all his will to continue living. He began working at a local shop and has been there ever since. At first he told us that being a ninja just wasn't for him and he'd rather work somewhere else. Even now I highly doubt that.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be home in a few minutes and I know he'll be happy to see you." I nodded and let him lead me into the house.

"So what have you eaten for the past ten days?"

"Um…I'm not really sure." He said weakly.

"You'd starve without me."  
"Not true."  
"Dad, you can't cook to save your life."  
"Ok so maybe it is true." He glanced at the window. "Here comes your brother now."

**HarunoPOV**

I knew my sister was home without even walking through the door. I opened it and attempted a smile as she ran over grabbing me in a crushing hug.

"Welcome back." I muttered, pulling free and walking past her and my dad. I hated to be cold to her but I had too much on my mind right now. Mostly the voice and the dreams; I was seriously starting to think I was going insane. I've heard the voice since I was little but never thought anything of it. I thought it was what they meant when they said "the little voice inside your head" that had subconsciously taken the voice of my dead mother. It sounded motherly, it would praise me and scold me, and it even consoled me. Only now it keeps hinting that something is about to happen, like I'm about to realize some part of my fate and it's making me uneasy.

The dreams started a few weeks ago and are steadily getting worse. At first I passed it off as your average nightmare. But now, the spiders are getting bigger and bigger and are coming closer and closer to me. I shivered just thinking about them. Spiders are my worst fear hands down. I think it's something about their legs. The way they crawl up your legs, tickling them in that way that just tells you something's wrong. I walked into my room and began writing in the small book were I put all my thoughts in hope that one day it'll all click.

**GaaraPOV**

I put away the last now clean dish and set down the dishtowel. Cooking had never been my strong point but today's dinner had been disastrous. Midori seemed to enjoy it either way, she likes cooking, but Haruno ate and then sulked off to his bedroom like he's been for the past how many weeks. I couldn't help but wonder if it was his demon and I knew I had to figure it out – fast. I was surprised he had lasted this long without it making itself known. But if it was still dormant inside him I didn't want him to know yet. Either way I had to talk to my son.

I walked off to his room and knocked on his door.

"Ya?" Came his voice, obviously annoyed I had disturbed him.

"Open up." I called. I heard him moving around and his desk drawer slam shut. After a few more seconds the door opened.

"What is it?" He asked looking me in eye. He was as tall as me now, a spiting image except for the eyes.

"We need to talk."  
"Can we make it fast?" He sighed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Depends. First, let's talk about that attitude of yours. Sit down." I pointed to his bed. After a few seconds he walked over and sat down, arms crossed.

"What's going on with you? You keep sulking off to your room, you barely talk to anyone, and your attitude plain sucks."

"Why do you think?" He shot back. "I'm confused as hell!"

"Don't use that language." I replied sternly but I felt all the blood drain from my face. Had his demon finally showed? "Now what are you confused about?"

"Everything. Like why is it that even though I know I make a right choice I still regret it? And how you and Mom were such great ninjas yet I'm horrible at it all?"

"That's all that's bothering you because you know you can tell me. Learning right from wrong, although as young children we are taught the basics, is something we learn throughout life and opinions can drastically change. And you are not a horrible ninja and just because it was our calling does not make it yours." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. If that was all that was bothering him I was in the clear for now.

"I'm not worthy." He muttered under his breath so I barely caught it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not worthy to be your and Mom's son. I haven't proven myself like Midori has."

"Who are you trying to prove yourself to? Me? You've already done that a million times over."  
"Not everything's about you Dad, maybe I'm trying to prove something to myself?"

"Like what? What can you be trying to prove?"  
"That I'm not as weak and helpless as I think I am."  
"You are not weak and helpless."  
"To you Dad, but not to me."

I sighed and shook my head. "One day, you'll see just how great you actually are. Until then, just keep doing your best and I'll always be proud of you. And if you mess up, we all do at times." I stood, preparing to leave.

"That's not all Dad." He took a deep breath. "Since I was little…I've always heard this voice in my head and I have a feeling it's not Mom like I originally thought." I froze and turned to him. He looked at me, fear clearly visible in his eyes. I could have sworn he was about to cry at any second.

"What voice? What does it sound like?"

"It sounds like a mother would if she was talking to her child, that's why I always thought that it was Mom. But now…I think I'm going insane Dad." He covered his eyes with his hands, taking big gulps of air a few tears escaping. I rushed over to him; I had been right, his demon had awoken.

"You are not insane, if anything the voice is my fault. Whatever you do don't panic. I have so much to tell you. Haruno there is a-" I was cut off by a searing pain in the back of my head and then all I saw was black.

**HarunoPOV**

It all happened so fast. Before I knew it Dad was out cold on the ground and some strange man with red eyes was pulling at my arm.

"Your name?" He asked coldly.

"H-Haruno. Who are you? What do you want?" The words came out in a rush all on top of each other.

The man smiled at me wickedly. "I'm here for you." He nodded to the now opened window and I screamed when I saw another pair of red eyes followed by a flash of red hair. I hadn't realized it was storming. A clap of thunder and flash of lightening later the eyes were gone. The man grunted in pain and I saw a kunai sticking from his back. I looked around franticly for the source of it and saw Midori in the doorway, three more in hand.

He glared at her and she gasped. "You! But Dad told me you disappeared!"

"Damn." He muttered, obviously he hadn't planned on being recognized. He tugged my arm until our noses were less than inch from touching. "I'll be back for you boy. Say hello to your father for me." And with that he was gone. Shaking I fell to my knees.

Midori ran past me and checked Dad's pulse. "He's alive." She said, relived. Suddenly she grabbed my shirt. "What did you do?" She snarled.

I pushed her away and stood up. "I didn't do anything. I don't even know who that was!" I shot back just as angrily.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha Haruno; the ninja that supposedly disappeared from Konoha how many years ago. Maybe if you asked Dad a bit about his life for once and stopped caring only for yourself you'd have known that."

"You think I only care about myself?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't think it Haruno for God sakes I know it! All you do is mope around the house as if we're all suppose to feel sorry for you! You don't talk, you spend all your time at that damn shop, but more than that I know that you're jealous of Dad and me. Jealous that we made it when you gave up."  
She hit the nail on the head but I wasn't about to give in that easily. "Don't talk like you know me that well. I don't you call him Dad because guess what he's my real Dad! I know him a lot better than you do Midori! Unlike you, I wasn't adopted by him." She stood there, shock still.

"You're wrong you know? About so much. This is your fault." She pointed at Dad's body, tears now leaking down her cheeks. "Uchiha came here for you. Not him and not me but you. I don't know what you did that he came after you but I won't let you hurt the only man who has ever cared for me. Sure, he might not be my real Dad in the biological sense but in every other way he is. He cared for me when no one else would, he stayed by me when I was sick, he comforted me when my brother wouldn't. It doesn't matter if he did supply half of me, I love him and that's all that matters." Her voice was now a deadly whisper. "Leave. We don't need you Haruno, so leave." She turned from me and began lifting Dad onto the bed.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. She was right. I was worthless and they didn't need me. I turned and reached into my closet, grabbing my sack I used for deliveries at the shop and my thinner cloak. I walked through the house and grabbed anything I thought I might need. I walked back in a saw her covering Dad up. "I'm leaving." I muttered.

"Just go to your room and stay there like you usually do." She said coldly without looking up.

I shook my head at her back. If I was leaving I wasn't going to hide in my room. She was right, if this Sasuke Uchiha was after me I had to lead him away from the house. I walked out the front door.

The rain came cascading down upon my head as I walked away. I looked back at the small wooden house I had grown up in. Through the lit windows I was able to make out my father, sleeping in my bed still unconscious, with Midori whispering comforting things into his ear hoping he would respond. I felt liquid trickle down my cheek but I wiped it away, not knowing whether it had come from the sky or my aching heart. I hugged the cloak closer and walked into the night without looking back. I walked through the sand slowly; secretly hoping someone would come after me and stop me. When no one did, I just walked faster. I wasn't use to the rain, since Suna rarely got it. I wished I had thought to grab my thinker cloak before leaving. After a few hours I was completely lost. Ahead I saw a sand dune large enough to provide some cover. I wondered over and collapsed completely exhausted. It wasn't long after when I saw her. She was in a white dress that showed off her pink hair and green eyes, so like my own. She reached out a hand to me, as if beckoning me to follow her. I tried, but I couldn't move. I heard a whisper in my ear, tantalizing.

"You are trying too hard little one. You are safe now and forgiven. Come along, Papa will be waiting for us."

"I'm not forgiven Mom. I hurt them so badly and I can't move. What's wrong with me?" I muttered desperately.

"I know. Try again, everyone's waiting for you at home. It's time to head back and stop this foolishness, you never had to run away."

I slowly lifted my arm and stretched my fingers toward her hand, brushing it. She smiled once more at me and disappeared. In her place was Midori, her face red from anger. I pulled away quickly

"How could you run away again! You coward! Fine, then don't come back. We don't need you – you're useless! You couldn't even beat a girl in the exams!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" I shouted back at her.

"_You were a coward and you know it! You failed us Haruno. I hate you!"_ She screamed. _"Don't come back here! EVER! You hear me?"_

I nodded.

**MidoriPOV**

I got up from Dad's bedside, yawning. I had fallen asleep after talking to Aunt Temari the other night. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, then I walked out into the hall after seeing no change.

"Haruno?" I called for my brother, wondering where he could have gone. I felt bad for yelling at him before. I knew deep down that it wasn't his fault but at the time I had been so angry with him and I guess I needed someone to blame for what happened to Dad. I looked around the house only to find him nowhere. Maybe he's outside? I asked myself, dread growing in my heart. He couldn't have taken me seriously, could he? Before I even looked out I knew he was gone. I called out into the night, only to get no answer. Without thinking, I ran back inside grabbed a pencil and paper, wrote a quick note to Aunt Temari explaining what had happened and where I had gone. Then I ran to my room, grabbing a sack and filling it with bandages, food, and water. I grabbed my cloak and ran off into the desert in search for my missing brother.

_**Wow! It's done!!!! I've been planning this chapter for so long! Look for Saving Haruno to be up soon!**_


	6. Saving Haruno

_**OK just thought I'd tell you all that Saving Haruno is now posted!!!!! Please go read it if you liked this one! Love ya all.**_


End file.
